


Golden Hour

by firewoodwander



Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Snuggles, escapes, and the future.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Kix/Jesse





	Golden Hour

Kix presses him back into the corner, grinning between kisses and making Jesse laugh where his breath tickles his skin. Nowhere is safe from his onslaught, not his cheeks, his nose, his ears, his neck… Jesse sighs and melts into his boyfriend’s arms when he reaches that sensitive spot just at the corner of his jaw and lingers.

“You okay?” Kix murmurs, nosing at his scent glands, singing sweetly into the air in their shared bliss.

“Always,” Jesse replies. The empty stretch of shoulder where a bite mark is soon to sit prickles in anticipation, driving the want in Jesse’s gut that has his arms winding around Kix’s neck and dragging him ever closer. Their lips slant together beautifully, softly, a perfect give and take that leaves him weak at the knees.

“I love you,” Kix whispers into his mouth between kisses. “I love you so much. Perfect. Mesh’la. _Mine.”_

“Mine,” Jesse agrees, one hand sliding over the pretty buzz of lightning hair. The comfort of Kix wraps around him, his warmth, his scent, his body—it’s all he can do not to go to jelly right then and there in the middle of a random one of the ship’s hallways.

_“JESSE!”_

Jesse startles and breaks away from the kiss. The commlink on his wrist is blinking with the angry red of unattended messages, and on hearing footsteps making their way towards them he begins shoving Kix down the corridor towards the closest door. Kix looks back at him with a raised, questioning brow.

“Quick,” he hisses, “Rex is trying to put me on drill duty at ass o’clock in the morning.”

“Ah.” Kix’s eyes narrow, his hand wrapping somewhat possessively around Jesse’s wrist and tugging. They slip into the next room, thankfully one of the lesser-used officer’s lounges, and Jesse finds himself pushed down onto a worn sofa and hidden behind the cushions at its back. Kix climbs on after him, stretching out and pressing them nose-to-nose and toe-to-toe to help fit. Jesse grins at him, thoroughly endeared, and tilts his head to steal another kiss.

“Jesse?” the Captain’s voice sounds from the door. “You in here?”

They lie still as statues for a long, long moment. Their eyes are shut tightly, ears straining, barely daring to breathe where their lips are still locked together.

Eventually, the door swishes closed behind him to a fading litany of murmured, frustrated cursing. 

Kix squeezes the hand he’s somehow sneaked up to Jesse’s arse without him noticing, startling a high moan from Jesse’s lips that he swallows with enthusiasm. Jesse slides a knee between his in retaliation, his other leg curling over his hips, pushing in closer. One hand sneaks beneath the hem of his blacks. Jesse lifts a palm between them to cup Kix’s cheek gently. Kix leans into him, his smile easy and sweet beneath Jesse’s mouth, and slides the hand up to stroke over the bare skin of Jesse’s stomach.

They part softly. Jesse opens lazy eyes to find Kix looking right back at him, some unnamable softness bright and unguarded in his expression focused entirely on him. Content just to breathe the same air between them for a moment longer, Jesse closes his eyes again and drifts in the feeling of being surrounded by Kix.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hm?”

“You,” Jesse says, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone. “You’ve got that look again. Something nice?”

“Yeah,” Kix agrees. “You.”

He smiles. “What about me?”

Kix lets his nails scrape gently over Jesse’s side in thought. “You. Us. The future.”

Jesse opens his eyes again, unsurprised when Kix’s gaze lowers to where his fingers play over Jesse’s skin. He never talks in _what-ifs_ or _after-the-wars_. Never has. He’s never wanted to give himself false hope.

“We could live somewhere together,” he continues quietly. “Somewhere nice. Rex and the others can visit. Maybe live nearby. We could be happy there, I think. Have…” His words die out and his fingers still on Jesse’s skin. “Children, if you wanted.”

Jesse feels his lungs freeze in his chest. There’s a sharp tug in his gut at the thought—the _word,_ even—and something else screaming out so loudly in his mind that he couldn’t ignore it even if he wanted to. In his arms his Alpha is still and tense, biting his lip like he does when he’s about to backtrack, and Jesse slides a desperate arm around him and hauls him even closer into his chest than before.

_“Yes,”_ he breathes. “Yes, we will. As many as you’d want. We’d keep us happy, and you’d dote on everyone, just like you do with our shinies.” Kix sighs and buries his nose in Jesse’s neck, breathing in his scent like a man drowned and clutching at his back beneath his clothes.

“You say that as if you don’t do the same,” he mumbles.

Jesse grins and fights down the burning of irrational tears in his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kix’s laugh is shaky against his shoulder. “Who is it, then, who brings them over to sleep with us after they have nightmares?”

“No clue. They must be sleepwalking.”

Kix is louder when he laughs this time and Jesse joins him, threading their fingers together at his waist.

“I love you,” he says. 

Kix nips and kisses the skin under his mouth. “Love you too, you menace.”

**Author's Note:**

> My darlings, I love them 💙🤍
> 
> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come check out the [Clone Haven server!](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/post/638592003023716352) It's a lovely place ^-^


End file.
